AnimeMode -N O E S C A P E-
by TheFlagArmy
Summary: "My life as one of those passers-by in the game forever changed when a person I was battling with ninja vanished me into anime mode and now we can't go back!" A not-so-typical story about a pokemon trainer and another guy that's also significant to the story.
1. Could it be Phoenix?

_A/N: __I decided to do this on a whim and will hopefully try and continue, even with my utter procrastination *sigh*_

_A/N #2: I haven't really gotten to the games so please forgive me for any mistakes! _

_A/N #3: I put censors cuz I wanted too. Sorry if you can't exactly read it but *__sunglasses* __deal with it_

_*rap music plays in the background_

_A/N #4: So I put "Romance" as one of the genres (mostly b/c I aspire to be a romance novelist John Green style), but I should explain it's mostly fluff and sexual tension and stuff like that. Who knows, maybe this will be, like, 100 chapters or something._

_*laughs in the distance_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work with any of the franchises referenced.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Could it be Phoenix?<strong>

* * *

><p>"I challenge you to a battle!" he said, pointing his index finger dramatically.<p>

"I accept," I say smirking a bit. I have traveled far enough to be able to be able to beat a mere bystander.

And I didn't have much choice as I was forced to join battle through only eye-contact alone. Damn the system.

I took out the P*keball containing my Arc*n*ne and threw it. Out came my p*kemon, with its glorious fur, almost like the extinct tiger.

He did the same, except his pokemon was a P*rsian. Its fur gleamed and so did that thing on its head, which, even though I've spent nearly five years studying and training p*kemon, I never knew was. I never wanted a M**wth or a P*rsian, so I guess I never really thought it was important.

This guy's definitely not the same as the others, I thought, but I can still beat him all the same.

::Attacks::  
>[Intimidate]<p>

I don't know why, and I still don't know. Don't question my process.

"HOLD IT!" I hear before Arc*n*ne moved even a centimeter. It came with a sort of table slam and whip crack sort of sound. Red words shot into the air and spotlights came down on both me and my opponent.

"Do you even know how p*kemon battles work?" a woman questioned from the shadows.

"Yeah, that's why we're battling in the first place," he replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Then why do you both have only Generation I p*kemon when you should Generation - p*kemon? And why are you talking?" she interrogated further, pointing at me.

"W-well, I-"

"'Cause he can! Shouldn't people have the right to talk?!" He cut me off. I… honestly, I don't know what to say.

"But," she stepped into her own spotlight, "Isn't the main character supposed to be mute?" Main character? What was she talking about? I guess I am the main character of my own story and am probably a passerby to him, but this wasn't a game. At least… that's what the script is supposed to say. Who is this woman and why was she questioning our script?

"Excuse you, but are you a part of this game? I was trying to battle this guy and possibly level up my p*kemon." Oh great, now he's breaking the fourth wall as well.

Offended, she walked away without a word. That was weird.

"Well, now that she's gone, wanna continue?" he asked hopefully.

"Not now, no. I'm still wondering how she was able break into the game. We're not even main characters, just passersby. Let's save this for another login, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. And just after I found someone with Generation I p*kemon like me. Can we at least be friends?"

"Uh, sure, but we don't exactly have those options."

"Doesn't matter. I'll take you out to a drink."

"Can we even do that?"

"If we switch to anime mode, yeah."

"Anime mode? Wait a minute, wouldn't that be problematic? Our script's broken as it is, let's not take it any further."

"Alright, if that's what you say." He called his P*rsian back into its pokeball and I did the same. We stood there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Oddly enough, it was still dark and we were still under spotlights. Anything could have happened.

"Though… I'm not taking 'no' as an answer," he said suspiciously. Then, all of a sudden, he took my hand and threw a smoke bomb down.

And then, I woke up in an entirely new world.

* * *

><p><em>AN #5: I know this chapter's short, but they will get longer as they progress, so here's hoping I continue this series successfully!_


	2. Tasteful Expressionism

_A/N: So the names I created for them are actually the names of the peeps in my private little Hetalia fanfic, but I'm not going to post that so yeah._

_A/N #2: This relationship and the story are a little bit slow-paced (gomen!) but hopefully you [and I] will see it all the way through._

_A/N #3: I'll probably be able to write and post more frequently on the weekends, but I'll try my best to get through the weekdays (since I have school :P)!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work with any of the franchises referenced.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tasteful Expressionism<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what happened? What did you do?" I asked, confused. Instead of the usual pixels that I could faintly see, we were in animated suspension, or anime mode. I looked at him and he looked remotely the same, except for the fact that he was drawn. Animated, as far as I could say.<p>

"I took you into anime mode. Now we can do whatever we want without a coding script or an eagle eye view. You can even see in first-person!" he exclaimed with excitement. I could even see the literal fire in eyes. Anime mode is quite intimidating. "So… about that drink?"

"... Fine, but only this one instance."

Incidentally, there was a cafe right next to where we spawned. Or landed. I don't know, it's hard to tell how one has gotten somewhere when you were unconscious and could have possibly traveled by ninja vanish. This guy certainly has some nice moves for a complete maniac wanting to be my friend. I'd call out yandere, but that's not really true. Plus, he hasn't punched anyone in the face nor has he had one of those expressions where you just know, so there's that.

* * *

><p>"I am Skyler Jones, 15, a boy, and I love guys… 's p*kemon. Yeah. What about you?" Introducing himself right off the bat like that. We didn't even order yet.<p>

"Uh… Okay. I'm… I don't know, Daichi Hiragawa, I guess. I'm also fifteen-"

"Maji de [Seriously] ?! I thought you were ten, man! You're so short!" Rude. Especially when he cuts me off like that.

"Well, I am fifteen. And I don't know about sexual preference or whatever you meant, but I guess I like both. I've never really gotten to speak with anyone else, so I'm not sure what or who I like."

"Well, you should say you like girls. It's the norm. You'll find out eventually."

"Why are you saying things like we're not going back?" I could just feel the darkness starting to surround him. I could even see it.

"Well, I-"

"And don't say 'well' every time you start a sentence. It isn't proper."

"Uh… okay? So, I found out how to get here, but I don't know how to go back. Hehe…" He tried to smile jokingly and apologetically, but I only gave him the death stare, which resulted in a sweat drop.

"What do you mean 'Don't know how to go back'?" I felt the fear from him and wondered what I looked like.

"W- I mean, it's just… I only looked up how to get here, but not how to get back… Besides, who wants to follow a script when you can have new vocabulary and much more here?!"

"I can't believe you. And I thought you've been here once by how you just asked me if I wanted to go here, which I refused. Yet I'm here. What are the odds, hmm?" I felt my anger turn into a sort of ball and fall out of me… which, surprisingly, it did.

"We- I mean- if you would stop focusing on me, let's focus on you, Daichi, since there's a ball falling out of your chest." I stayed silent.

I looked out of the window conveniently placed to the right of my seat. I started thinking and examined the piece of work apparently named Skyler Jones. It was a weird name, but this is a weird world and anything could happen. He's blond with sparkling blue eyes (I mean, there were literal stars in his eyes when he was excited) and a jacket and… somehow it all seems a bit familiar. Especially 'Jones' . What was that supposed to even mean? And why does he look so much more different than these people around us?

"Hey! Daichi! Are you still here with us?" he yelled, embarrassingly enough.

"Yes, but I want to ignore you and everything going on around me." I said that, but my stomach disagreed.

"You seem hungry. The sign outside said free tea for everyone that comes in, so they might bring us some green tea soon."

"Don't we have to buy something? I don't think P*keb*cks are going to get us anything."

"No, I don't think P*keb*cks will, but maybe if we strip down and shimmy a bit maybe the girls will give us something for free." I stared at him with a look of horror on my face.

"What exactly are you trying to propose we do?! I'm not going to strip for entertainment!"

"But you're not going to strip for entertainment, you're going to strip for food! It's completely different. Besides, I hear they like that kind of thing around here. For girls, at least."

"That still doesn't change my opinion. I shan't take off my clothes just because I'm hungry. What we should do is find some shelter and research how this world works. Then we can try and get currency and buy food with that."

"Hmmm… I don't know, that seems like too much effort. Stripping sounds easier."

"Well, you are crazy. Jones-san (what?), I feel as though you thought that living in an unfamiliar environment was going to be easy, but it won't be, which is why we'll have to put hard work into this." This whole situation seemed familiar and felt like an alternate universe of an alternate universe, so it definitely made me uncomfortable.

"If that's really what you think Daichi, I will support you 100%. I will entrust to you my life."

"Ehhh? But I'm not as capable as you might think I am! You're advancing this friendship way too fast! Besides, I'm starting to feel weird about everything. Who knows if my theory will actually work?"

"I don't know, but please take care of me from now on."

"Err… Likewise," I blurted out. I didn't mean to say that, but it just came over me. I meant to say that it's weird that he would say that, but the vocabulary of this world is definitely new.

"Well then, after the tea finally comes in, let's work hard!"

"H-hai!" Isn't that supposed to be a greeting? I fondled this little ball of anger, mutating as I go about my emotions. I already feel like there are going to be some serious problems in this world (especially with this language) and I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p><em>AN #4: I find that I didn't write a lot about the little ball, but it's white and mushy and you'll learn a little more about it each chapter._

_A/N #5: Personally, I don't speak Japanese, so my only sources are anime/manga, my editor/friend, and Google translate, so please bare with me on those parts._


	3. The Last Idea

_A/N: So I posted 3 chapters in one day, but I was on a kind of writing spree so yeah. I'll post Chapter 4 tomorrow. From then on, I'll try to post at least one chapter a day or every other day and on the weekends. I'll announce if I may need to post only one chapter a week for projects and such (damn school, making me educated), so you need not worry._

_A/N #2: I am not exactly a good writer, so bare with me if I have awkward grammar and wording and abrupt endings._

_A/N #3: I really am very awkward so try to go with the flow on this chapter._

_A/N #4: I'm going to focus more outside the school since I live in America and am unsure how school in Japan works, but there will be some minor scenes so yeah._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work with any of the franchises referenced.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Idea<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aiya! Finding a place that provides shelter is hard! Why don't we just use counterfeit money from the library?" Skyler complained. We were having a lot of trouble finding an apartment we could live in and finding a stable job to earn money. We were at the library collecting information and have found not much about government or economy or anything like that. <em>Especially<em> when we didn't really know what those words meant.

"We could always find a school that provides dorms. That way, we can get formal education and a roof over our heads."

"But I'm fifteen and you're ten! Apparently, in this country, school for me can last three years ending at my age and I don't think they provide dorms for primary school kids, 'specially with a fifteen year-old with him!"

"I'm fifteen like you, baka! And it's summer right now, so we can enroll in one next year. During that year, we will have to study hard and get part-time jobs. Once we get enough money, we can move out and do more research there. We'll live off what we can."

He grumbled, but he didn't put up an argument. He put his focus back onto the book. I noticed that he had glasses on and figured he needed reading glasses, which was an easy deduction. He just seemed so familiar and I didn't know why. I felt like I've seen him somewhere before.

"Daichi, why do you keep staring at me?" he asked, looking up. I blinked. Another thing that was bothering me was that whenever he said my name, my heart would skip a beat. It seemed normal enough, so why would I do that. Questions and even more questions bustled through the streets of my brain.

"Hey! Are you there?" he called out again.

"Oh. Uhh… yeah, sorry. I just feel weird being in a different space. Being animated… I don't know, there's just this smoothness I'm not used to. It's like being submerged in water and being told to live in it, minus, you know, the drowning part. I-"

"Look, don't be drowning in metaphorical water when _I'm_ with you. I've researched a bit about what happens in the place you end up in anime mode and find that this country is one of the humblest, so you need not worry. The only bad news is… all of our p*kemon turn into keychains and our p*keballs turn into plastic collectibles." My eyes widened. I had totally forgot about our p*kemon! I hadn't even thought about them until now. I checked the pockets that contained the p*keballs and it was true. All that it was had turned into mere collectibles. After all we'd been through… I wanted to cry, but all I could do was stare at the Arc*n*ne attached to a cord on its back.

"_I'll never forget you…_" I whispered to the inanimate objects in my hand.

"Hey, don't cry or feel like crying. There is no time. Your idea is much more probable than what I was thinking, so I've decided. We have to study hard during this season so we can apply for a scholarship to a school with rooming. You stay here and study whatever you're studying and I'll go to one of the computers and see what kind of schools are like that that are in the area."

"Skyler… you actually care?"

"Of course I do! I don't want to live off of relief products for the rest of my life. Besides, I might be able to find love at a school like that."

"M-mmm. Right. You're right. Well then, let's work hard!" I exclaimed, excited and fired up.

"Right, Daichi," he said, and my heart beat faster, especially with that smile he did. i could feel myself blushing softly. Flustered, I nodded him off and looked back at the book. This guy… who knows what he could do to me.

We eventually found a school and we both got in, though, because they misread my age, I had to be admitted as a first-year while Skyler got admitted as a third-year. I felt I was a bit more serious about living matters, so I thought it might've been a good idea to have been able to be enrolled for three years instead of just one.

As a cover, we said we were pen pals, him being from America, and, to be in the same school together, we enrolled in the coincidentally-named Kanto High School (definitely reminds of when I first started my former life as a p*kemon trainer). The teachers at the school believed us and bent a few rules so that we could be in the same dorm together. I was glad, mostly because I knew I would feel uncomfortable with anyone else. Since we came from the same world, and not because of anything else.

The first day of school was okay and not much happened besides me just introducing myself to the people who were at least a year under me. To me, it was a bit awkward since I was older, but no one really noticed me so I'd say it was a success. In the dorms, the teachers were a bit surprised that we didn't have any backpacks or suitcases with us, but Skyler fibbed and said that our parents had thought that our close friendship and fondness for each other would get us through to jobs and supplies of our own. They believed him right away. I, however, thought it sounded like he was making us out to be newlyweds moving into a new house together with our parents' approval. Which it wasn't and I totally did not think about how that situation would be and what would happen when we were alone and make the situation awkward for me. Totally not.

"Well, you want the top or the bottom?" he asked, examining the bunkbeds presented before him as if he were judging art. Hearing that from him made me blush, even if I knew he was talking and looking at the beds.

"I'll have whichever, just so long as we can get some proper dinner and sleep. And a shower." We had slept in the men's restroom while the library was closed and ate the mints at the reception desk. It was good for our breath and our hunger, though it didn't help too much.

"Well then, I'll have the bottom since you need to feel taller."

"Shut up! I don't need to feel taller." Though, it would be nice to look my age instead of being mistaken for a ten-year old.

"No need to shout. I was only teasing. Besides, I feel like you'd be the bottom more."

"What do you mean 'be'?"

"Oh, I meant like."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, I am going to sleep. I am tired. Oyasumi, Daichi." Why do you have to do that? Playing with my heart with your name-calling and being so annoying. Hmph. And it was only 16:00 and we had homework to do.

Trying to intimidate him, I laid myself onto his bed. I had to worm my way to him so I could snuggle up next to him. I tried my best to whisper into his ear, but he wasn't listening. In fact, he hadn't moved at all since I came in.

"Skyler? You still awa-!" All of a sudden he turned around and hugged me. "W-w-w-w-What're you DOING?!" I shouted unknowingly. I don't usually raise my voice so it felt weird to hear such a loud tone coming from the depths of my throat. I wish I could die and respawn with someone else.

"mmmMMmmm…," he mumbled. It was really awkward for me as I was still wide awake.

"W-would you please get off of me? I-I-I need to study s-so… please…" I tried to move and squiggle my way out of his arms, but they were too big and he was abnormally strong. The occasional moaning and mumbling made the situation even weirder for me, trying my hardest to escape this trap. I thought it was time to execute my last tactic.


	4. Demons, Angels, and Sci-Fi

_A/N: Okay, so negative comments about my writing is okay, just don't be so blunt. I am still so young._

_A/N #2: I'm from California, so you should be able to expect my slang to be a bit weird to read._

_A/N #3: Despite being young, I have vocabulary, so I put a bit of cursing in this one to put emphasis between Sarah and Adam (neighbours to the right)._

_A/N #4: Again, my writing is not the best, so please try and bare with me here._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work with any of the franchises referenced.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demons, Angels, and Sci-fi<strong>

* * *

><p>I still have a bruise on my forehead from the other day. What exactly was my last idea, my last tactic? Well…<p>

"I like you a lot," I whispered, hoping to surprise him. It was nothing more than a lie, and yet he woke up instantly and hit me in the head. What was worse was that he woke up screaming and I had rolled off the bed in pain and hurt my elbow when I hit the floor. Our neighbors to the right of us had to check in on us because we were making so much noise and I'm pretty sure it looked like we were from an insane asylum. We eventually got to our homework, but we didn't talk at all the rest of the night.

Today was a bit worse, though I didn't get any injuries. Skyler had stayed on his bed watching my every move. It was like seeing a N*cto*l in a tree and knowing there's a low probability you could ever catch it, and yet it was taunting you. He even wrote a rough draft for an essay just looking at me. I had to hold a staring contest with him while I ate dinner (which we got as a gift from the neighbours; it was lasagne). He won by staring for a whole hour. I could only keep up for about five minutes. This person has impressive skills.

When I went to bed feeling very uncomfortable, there was a knock at our door. At midnight. And I had just turned off the light and climbed into bed. Wow.

"Welcome to our deep, dark abyss of nothingness in which you will be thrown into if you don't explain what the meaning of this is and if you do, it better not be stupid," I said, looking at who I was expecting: our neighbor, Sarah.

"Well then, I am screwed. But at least I know a few people in purgatory, so I need not worry. I came to check up on you and ask, 'How was the lasagne?' I did make it myself," she proclaimed, sparkles illuminating brighter than the dim lights in the hallway. If I saw pink, it would be her white t-shirt after I washed it and couldn't get the blood out.

"You're right, you are screwed. Though, the lasagne was good, I just couldn't enjoy it since Skyler kept staring at me. Otherwise, I'm a bit cranky that you knocked on our door at twelve in the morning as I had just prepared myself for the human necessity called sleep."

"You sure have quite the vocabulary. Have anything you want to ask? Like, how to get out of this world?"

"...Uhh, what are you talking about? Space?" I'm assuming she is an alien because of her abnormal sleeping hours and excellence in academics and she now wants to take me to her planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius or something to show me the wonders of the world. Of course, that's highly unlikely, but I didn't want to already have an answer to getting out of the anime world after about two months of rigorous studying and hard work to be able to apply into a school that has someone with an answer.

"No, I'm not talking about space - though, I wish I was -. Have you already forgotten your life as a game character. An insignificant P*kemon character?"

"N-no. Of course not! I just refuse to believe you have an answer."

"Well, I don't. I just wanted to state the fact that you were a p*kemon stranger. I'm from a different universe as well, but it's much like this one. The only way to be able to get back to your own universe is to go through many different universes, and that would take a lifetime and your life energy would deteriorate. Trust me, I'm studying to be a doctor in physics and chemistry."

"That sounds very sci-fi, so I'll pretend to not understand. And what does having a major in physics and chemistry have to do with any of that?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! You still have so much to learn! Like the fact that in this world, you can watch and read rip-offs of this universe's sub-universes. Meaning, you can watch anime and read manga just as you are an anime thingy. I still don't understand but it's super addictive and redundant."

"You remind me of someone. Do you happen to be from America in your other universe?"

"Yes… oh, I know what you mean. It's either, 'So everyone from America is like that,' or, 'You're like my roommate.' Am I right?"

"Yes… a-are you sniffing me?"

"Yeah, you smell like hot dog after a few days in the fridge. What'd you use to clean yourself?"

"A library sink. Though, we had to stop doing that in the middle of the day since people needed to go to the bathroom and we couldn't rise suspicion, so we, instead, we took alternating routines; he would use it in the morning one day while I would use it in the morning the next day. We lived very uncomfortable lives up to this point." Sad to say, it was all true.

"Huh. You have any other clothes?"

"No. Nothing except our everyday clothes and our school uniform. Though, I expected wearing the same clothes everyday would be like it is in the games: repetitive, but no fuss."

"Well this universe has sub-universes where that's okay, but that's only because they have the same outfit over and over again. Besides, an insta-shower in the p*kemon world is having a water type use W*ter G*n on you, B*bble Be*m for a little bit more, am I right?"

"These attacks are quite powerful, so I wouldn't recommend you do that. And we're going to search for jobs tomorrow so we can get some money to buy food with."

"Well, why don't we go shopping tomorrow? Skip the job-search and get some new stuff so you can be better fitted to this world. Going out with friends on a Saturday is a norm here, so you can observe certain circles at the mall. If you really need the money, I can lend you some for free, so you shouldn't worry so much."

"I see the appeal, but I don't want you to spend money on me or Skyler, and-"

"I said not to worry! I can call some of my demon bitches to help me out if I really need to. My roommate can help out as well. It'll be like a double date!"

"Date? You and your roommate are dating?"

"No, but I thought you and yours were."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'll think about your offer, but it's Friday morning. I need sleep and so do you."

"Umm, okay. Buona notte!"

I closed the door. It felt like an hour but it had only been fifteen minutes. I really needed some sleep.

I accepted Sarah's offer after staying up until 3:00 [a.m] finishing a project and thinking it was a waste to do so. We agreed on meeting at around 12:00 [p.m] in the hallway. She said she was going to bring her roommate with her and introduce him to us, but I didn't really think it would matter too much if he doesn't like going out. Honestly, I imagined him to be a cross-dresser like Sarah (the whole reason she was in the boys' dormitory was because she applied after a haircut looking like a boy and refused to move out when the faculty offered).

Wearing our regular clothes and hoping that a morning shower would mask the scent of days-old cold wieners, we walked outside out of our room and saw that they did too, but, all of a sudden, Sarah, who was walking out first, was pulled forcefully back inside by darkness and the door to their room slammed shut. There was shouting and pounding on the door, so I was really wondering what kind of roommate she could have. A ghost type p*kemon or a dark type would have been the most plausible answer for me, but it still could not describe what I had heard in my imagination.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAAYYY! LET GO OF ME, YOU DEMON SPAWN!" she said, trying to make it out of the doorway.

"I am an ANGEL, you ignorant twat! Now get back here and brush your hair!" said a voice. I assumed they were evil because they had a british accent.

"NON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried before being sucked back in her room, the door slamming after her again.

"Well that was weird," Skyler commented, "Was that supposed to be Sarah?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think she knew literal celestial beings. She might actually be the queen of Hell in her universe."

"Nah, I just think it's a British dude. They're vicious people, I hear."

"Well, don't go around thinking that or they really will turn vicious."

"I'll accept your advice."

We waited for them to come out in silence… at least, the silence that was every other sound other than the howls of pain and suffering coming from the room next to ours. In total, we spent thirty minutes outside our room.

"Nee, nee! Sorry for the wait!" Sarah spurred out. She looked like she just saw her favourite character die. "Adam, my homebro, is still picking out his clothes, so please wait for about ten seconds."

"Ten seconds? Why ten seconds?"

"I AM HERE!" shouted a blond man, jumping out of Sarah's dorm sparkling.

"He tries to be as punctual as possible, but brushing my hair and picking out his clothes is another matter." I instantly noticed that he had black leather pants, a white t-shirt, and a black coat resembling a boy's uniform. If I had to say anything about it, I'd say he's a fabulous angel.

"Well, you need to brush your hair. I don't want to go out with an embarrassment like you," he said.

"Excuuussseee youu, but I am a human being, meaning you and your angelic ways cannot compare to my intense emotion. You don't have your angel grace to fly or anything, so what's left that's impressive? Your vessel's eyebrows?"

"How dare you, you demon! This vessel is as beautiful as humans can get! Besides, these are attack eyebrows. You secretly wish you could have them!"

"Yeah, in your nonexistent heart. Why would I want any part of you? Are you really that egoistical?"

"I am not! Who are you to say I am?"

"You care about your ego more than yourself!"

"Like you're any better! Bloody sitzpinkler!"

"I'm a girl, baka! Assbutt!"

"Turtleface!"

"Narcissist!"

"No-good son of a-"

"Hey, hey, hey! We aren't having any of that, okay? Let's just go out and help benefit the my life and Daichi's," Skyler cut in. I hadn't heard his voice in a while, so it was a bit nice to hear words like that.

"Y-you're right, Skyler. I was being immature," Sarah admitted.

"H-hey! Aren't I supposed to be the mature one here!" Adam complained. I giggled. "What are laughing at?"

"Nandemonai." Hmm… maybe I made the right decision accepting Sarah's offer out. I am smiling for one. At least, since I came here.

* * *

><p><em>AN #5: I will continue this in Chapter 5. I'm not known for being consistent in my writing habits (cuz I'm lazy), but I'll try my best!_

_A/N #6: Thank you for those of you that stayed with me to here, even if it's only been two days. I really do appreciate it as a developing writer. So, again, thank you so much._


	5. It's the Answer to Any Card

_A/N: So I find that this story is becoming a bit like a "who-will-I-choose-in-the-end" type of story, Skyler being the default/original love interest, of course. Tbh, I just wanted to get some insight on Sarah and Adam, so that's why you see a little bit of that in the end. I'll admit I'm not a good writer, but, like my friend says to me in p.e, at least I tried._

_A/N #2: The planned schedule for publishing chapters is every other day (I write one half one day, I finish and publish it with my editor the next day), but, like I said, if there does seem to be a project, I will notify you._

_A/N #3: Again, thank you to those of you that have stayed with me here, even with my mediocre writing. I find that slow development is more realistic, but then again, it is anime, so I will try my best to keep the story at a good pace. Wish me luck!_

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work with any of the franchises referenced.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's the Answer to Any Card...<strong>

* * *

><p>"The biggest, blackest dictionary," Skyler read aloud. He had apparently found the biggest, blackest dictionary in a hipster store. I don't know why Sarah would bring us here of all places, nevermind the fact that they existed in Anime!Japan.<p>

"Hey, now, don't you pay any attention to that, you innocent child. We're here to get some clothes and possibly some shoes to go with it," Sarah nagged. She was trying to act like our mother and was starting to accept the possibility of Adam being the father. We hadn't bought anything at the last five stores we went through, so I was sure that was her current mindset.

"Why don't we get out of here? I can already smell the Studbucks coffee drifting in the air," Adam said. Somehow, he had gotten ahold of a black-striped fedora without us noticing. He is truly an angel.

"That can't be possible! The closest Studbucks is a mile away! No way hipsters could ever get coffee without going to a cafe!" she stated.

"That's the point! The fact that I can smell Studbucks is abnormal, meaning we should get out of here before anything happens to those two!" Apparently he caught on to the family act.

"But this place has sweater vests! I think it would great on Daichi!"

"That would make him look hipster! Besides, he wouldn't like that anyway, right?" He looked at me. I turned to Skyler hoping he could encourage me, but his eyes were fixated on the most likely biggest, blackest dictionary. Damn you!

"Well… I wouldn't really mind, but-"

"See! He can get used to that sort of thing! And think of how cute he would look in such kinds of clothes! It would lo-"

"Stop," Skyler cut in, "did you know that 'fo' shizzle mah nizzle' is an actual phrase used by people?" As stupid as that was, I was glad he could cut in.

"...Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" Adam asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it was interesting." I could feel the intense celestial stare coming from his anger. I, however, had dropped another ball of feelings, though it was full of feelings of despair and looked a little sickly.

"WOAH DAICHI HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Sarah shouted out. A bit embarrassing coming from her, especially in a relatively quiet setting.

"It just happens when I feel really hard. I actually have another one, tho-"

"WOAH WOAH KAKKOI-NE~! DAICHI! YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE?" she shouted again. By now, the smile I had when we started had become nothing more than eye candy.

"I do, actually, though it's full of anger and hatred. I wonder if the next one will be filled with my happiness."

"OKAY, IT'S DECIDED! We will now GO TO ANOTHER STORE! AND A GOOD ONE, FOR THAT MATTER!" she proposed. I could hear Adam's groaning as he turned his fedora anto his face.

Then there was a whole montage about us picking clothes and modeling it off, but I don't remember it clearly and don't have enough visuals to prove it happened. But it. Was. Fabulous.

We came back with a whole set of clothes that could fill a wardrobe, and all of it was from the store we went to after that hipster one. Adam had also bought some clothes, but it was with his own money and he didn't have Sarah picking out all of his outfits for him. I'm pretty sure he got four different types of leather pants, though. It's odd, especially for an angel.

As we were walking out, Adam whispered to me, "I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Uh… sure, if it's okay for you." He was wearing sunglasses, so it made him look like he was trying to be an agent. Even if he was trying, he looks a bit too young to be able to do anything.

"So… are you and Skyler in a relationship?" he asked. Why? I still don't know. And I seriously do not get caught up with a lot of things.

"No. We can barely touch body parts, nevermind kiss or anything. And we've known each other for three months, which is, like, two episodes of acquaintance."

"Right, right. Well then, I'm sorry." He just swaggers off to his humble abode of bickering. What an angel, indeed.

"B-by the way," he blurted out, "You… have really nice hair. And a nice physique. I appreciate that, especially as a person that judges people first glance."

"Uh… um… th-thank you… I guess." How random for him to say something like that. I have typical black hair and a pretty small body, so I don't know what he's talking about.

The scene I happened upon when I entered my room was weird. For some reason, Sarah was struggling to hold up Skyler in a way that his feet could touch the ceiling.

"S-see? I-I told you I c-could d-do itt," Sarah stuttered, showing the excruciating pain of holding someone tall and has muscle up to the ceiling while crouching.

"Yeah, so I never got to ask, what exactly does this prove?" Skyler questioned, apparently having absolutely no problem doing a handstand on a struggling neighbour.

"IT P-PROVES THAT I, S-SARAH WILLIAM P-P-PARKER CAN HELP YOU ANYTIME YOU NEED!"

"I guess that's a fairly legitimate answer. How many minutes has it been?"

"A-about… three minutess?"

"Okay, just two more minutes to go, Sarah William Parker."

"Sh-shut up and let me handle your immense w-weightt!" Did they even notice I was now in the room?

"B-by the way, Daichi, I will g-get you some P*kemon m-merch, s-so it w-won't be t-too difficult to… GOD, HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH, ASSHOLE?" Sarah yelled mid-sentence. So she did notice me….

"I weigh 180 pounds, why? Am I really that heavy?"

"GAHHH! GET OFF ME IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!" I find it amazing that she held up 180 pounds worth of meat and bone and still had no sweat or redness of face or other limbs. Though, once Skyler stepped off, she still collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Anyway, what she was trying to say was that she was going to buy P*kemon merch so you could live life here with more ease. She'll also get you a cell phone and some other stuff that seems way more useful. And she's lending us, like, $100 in cash so that we can get sufficient supplies for school and stuff. She's a really great person." Again, absolutely no concern for the person that was lying on the floor. She gave a trembling thumbs up in response.

"You know, you don't have to do that," I said, walking up to what seemed like the breathing corpse of Sarah William Parker.

"Of course I do! I need to do as much as I can to pay my debt as a neighbour! And Adam can't give you too much, so I will pay his debt as well, for he is my angel and I'd do anything for him!" I was surprised. They seemed to have a good relationship despite arguing all the time… well, all the times I've seen them.

"But, wasn't the lasagne enough?" Skyler pointed out. "The shopping trip, too. Do you have a crush on us or something?"

She sat up. "No. No, I don't. I just feel as though debts should be payed, no matter how much it is or what the cost is."

"I won't refuse your offer, then. You don't even have debt, but if that's what you feel, do whatever you like," I told her. She barely knows me, yet she wants to do so much. I didn't understand why, and I didn't question it.

"Mmm, thank you. By the way, I'm not rich. I use a fake credit card. I trust you won't tell anyone?" She stood up and walked out the door. Skyler and I looked at each other, understanding that we both had a neighbour who was truly quite mysterious. We didn't say anything, just stared. Whether or not I was his friend or his boyfriend or anything, we just stared and understood each other. I don't know what about what she said fazed us in such a manner, but I didn't question it. That night, we slept in the same bed, not able to take our eyes off each other.

* * *

><p>It was embarrassing when I woke up Sunday morning, especially when there was a knock on the door the same time I woke up.<p>

"Ohayo, Daichi! I know it's a bit early, but I got the merch and stuff I promised to give you, but they're all in my room, so I was hoping that you could help me carry all of it here. But! I do have your cell phone with me. I already started it up so you don't have to worry about that. Oh! Could you give me the p*kemon you had?" Sarah rambled. This is what I was greeted with at 10 [a.m].

"Uh… sure. I still have it in my jacket, so wait right here."

"No problem! I'll just prepare the materials." Materials? What was she planning to do with my p*kemon? I rummaged through my jacket for my only two p*kemon (what? It wasn't like there were interesting p*kemon inside every single bush) and came back a bit worried.

"So, what're you going to do with them?"

"Oh, I'm just going to put them on your phone. Is this seriously all you have?"

"Yes. I couldn't exactly catch p*kemon willy nilly, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, p*kemon trainer. Anyway, here you go. Now you can at least see the figures of your p*kemon rather than having the real thing. At least it's better than not having them at all." She had tied the keychain attached to their backs to the phone. My Arc*an*ne and my Di**o. I have to admit, they looked weird being on a cell, but it felt normal, or, at least, I felt more normal than usual.

"Thank you… I guess."

"Again, no problem. Anyway, looks like Skyler's up. We'll need his help as well. Could you wake him up?"

"S-sure. Do you have any problems though?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think so."

"Okay, if you're sure…." I breathed in and exclaimed, "E Babbo Natale!"

"IT'S FRUKKING SANTA CLAUS, DAMMIT! AND I MISSED HIM AGAIN!" Skyler yelled, sitting up.

"Uh, what just happened?" Sarah asked, smirking.

"I find he responds to shouting out in other languages. Currently, I'm fluent in Japanese, but Italian is also good."

"What'd you say?"

"'It's Santa Claus!'"

"Hmm… does he also speak Italian?"

"No, but he knows some words and phrases, so he's okay." She blinked and suddenly jumped. I looked to the side and also jumped. Skyler was standing there in new clothes. It has only been roughly two minutes since I woke him up and he already looks like he spent fifteen minutes primping himself. Is he superhuman or something? I don't know.

"Well, if you guys need to carry stuff, I will gladly help out," he said with a smile on his face.

"I feel like if you did, I would cut you like I would a demon," she claimed.

"What?"

"What?"

"What." It didn't matter who was speaking, just that she cut demons in what seems to either be regularly or a very deep cut in the throat or a stab in the chest.

"...Anyway, the stuff. It'll take about half an hour tops. Just say if you need a break or anything and it's done."

Well then, let's get started, I thought. I didn't say it because I didn't want to. I wanted us to have that kind of friendship. She's taking her roommates to her dorm. What fun will begin?


	6. Birthday - Part I

_A/N: This is going to be a three-part chapter since there's a lot of stuff I wanna write about Daichi and other stuff. I also wrote some stuff about Sarah and Adam into a whole paragraph so one chapter might be longer than others :P_

_A/N #2: My communication device that I use to contact my editor has been a little wonky as of late (which is why this chapter is a bit late) but I'm working diligently to catch up! It's fixed now, too! So I will be posting as frequently as possible._

_A/N #3: I should say again that I **cannot** speak Japanese and I don't claim that I do (though I try to imitate the language at times) and my only source of the language is my editor._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work for any of the franchises referenced. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 6-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday - Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woah," Skyler whispered. "Woah" was right. Going to Sarah and Adam's room was weird. First of all, the inside was impossibly big. The room was roughly six metres high and the walls were at least eight metres from side to side, creating a perimeter of thirty-two metres. It may seem fairly normal, but our room was much smaller. And, as Skyler and I seemed to walk in, it felt like we had shrunk or, at least, the room had grown larger. They had never explained why that is either, like they had already grown accustomed to it.<p>

The next thing was that once Sarah had stepped into the room, she would start talking in a somewhat mild Scottish accent. Even in mid-sentence, she would just snap. Adam, however, spoke in an Irish accent. And the room was filled with posters of countries. Not just the UK, but all of Europe, parts of America and Asia, and some other strange works of art. Some of it you could tell definitively if it was Sarah's or Adam's, but there were others that are questionable.

And, to top it all off, the wardrobe (which held all the t-shirts and custom-made shoes she bought for us) looked like it could someone could fit a whole new universe in there. It seemed endless and was filled with their clothes; Sarah's clothes were on the left, Adam's were on the right. It was like their whole life was built on "bigger-on-the-inside" technology. As a result, we worked faster and our room turned into a total mess, but any excuse to get out of there would have been okay.

"What kind of hell was that?" Skyler mumbled, his back against the door.

"I wouldn't say it was a hell, but I will admit it's weird," I replied.

"Well, you're right, but being surrounded by the anglophilic environment creeped me out. Anyway, I gotta do a project, so I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"But we don't have pro-" I stopped to find he laid himself on his bed and went to sleep. I don't know what kind of project this is supposed to be, nor are there any current projects due this week or the next, but it's weird. Usually, he would depend on me or at least dote on me a bit everytime he saw me. Not that I'm mad or anything, it's just odd.

"...You know I don't like you that way, right? That I just wanted to make sure you woke up to do your homework?" I felt like that was the cause since I remembered my reddened forehead was returning to its natural colour (A very pale, sickly sort of colour, mind you. I wouldn't recommend you use really white colours for your skin) and how it got that way. I figured that he was still a bit shocked by that.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not avoiding you, I've just been tired recently, you know?" he said clearly. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't asleep yet.

"If you're tired, then you should do your homework earlier and not at midnight. That way, you can at least have some time to yourself if you do that."

"Are you really that concerned?" He turned his head my way.

"Yes, but only because we made it through three months together and Sarah's free loan might not be enough for three more." I turned to look out the window. Our visit to Sarah's room lasted for about fifteen minutes since we rushed through it and all our P*kemon stuff was lined in rows against the wall nearest to the desk I was sitting next to, so the sun was still starting to rise to its highest peak. It was a bit too bright to look at the scenery from a pretty small window, but it must've looked nice outside.

"Aww, I'm a bit disappointed you aren't as invested to me as I am liking you." I jumped when I saw him because he had already gotten up and was now right in my face.

"W-would you please step back a little? And what do you mean by 'like'?" He moved in a little closer.

"You're uncomfortable like this, are you?" Skyler rested his hands on the desk so he could lean closer to my face. My heart jumped and, instead of the usual ball, words came out of my chest. Sound effects for a heartbeat. What's with these sudden movements? And why me? Why'd he have to drag me to a place to get free tea? And get stuck along the way? Why?

"Don't move any closer, onega-"

"It's your birthday in a week, right?" he cut me off. Skyler stepped back a bit and sat on the bed with a thud.

"What? How'd you know that?" He was right, but I never really told him.

"I just assumed. You totally forgot about it, though, am I right?" He smiled while putting on his glasses. Whenever I see him put on his glasses, I forget about life because it's so shocking to see the process of putting on glasses.

"I only forgot about my birthday because it wasn't exactly significant and I was created from some sort of programmer god's default mind. Of course, I still remember the date."

"Hmm… so it's August 31st, right?"

"Yeah. An odd date really. I don't want anything, by the way. We already have enough stuff as it is." I point to the wall of P*kemon merch and its sparkling manner.

"Yes, yes, of course." Why are you like this person, person?

"Promise me you won't get me anything… Skyler," I hesitated. I don't want to call him by his name because I don't know what to do with it. Should I add an honorific or not? I usually decide not since I don't really understand the concept of proper manners yet.

"I won't. What's the use of buying you something with a portion of our money when Sarah could probably buy something else because you know she would." The hell you trying to say to me? That I'm not good enough? Thanks a lot.

"Anyway, don't get so up in my face. I… don't… umm, what are you doing?" He was staring blankly with his mouth open. I squinted at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just, you know, staring at you. 'Cuz you're so beautiful."

"Urusai! I don't need you to flirt or whatever just because you want to. And don't get so… up in my business, okay?" He was doing it again. It seemed like "in" was the trigger word for whatever he was doing. Why? Why must I live with this person and why advance on this small, pale body with a pretty rude personality?

"Sorry. I was doing that thing again, wasn't I? I'm not trying to flirt, you're just making it real easy."

"You know what? Nevermind. I'm going to sleep. We don't have anything assigned over the weekend, so I have every reason to." Which was true of course. I speak mostly truths.

"Then can I sleep in the same bed with you like last night?"

"No."

"But-"

"No. Not a chance. Nope. Do not want. Unh-unh. No way, Jose. Never ever will I ever want to do that."

"But what if it's win-"

"Nada. No. Non. Yada. Nein. Bloody hell, mate, I said no, so no. Naur. How many times will you have me say no?"

"If it takes all of my life."

"Okay, first of all, you are not going to waste your life on me. That is a definitive, undeniable, irrefutable no. And second, the only reason we went to sleep in the same bed was because we stared into each other's… eyes… and... couldn't… but that's not the point! I will not sucumb to your endless flirtations and will refuse to give in to any advances, no matter how long we've known each other or what we've been through. Buona notte, Jones-san." Again, the weird way I said his name got to me, and yet I still made it to my bunk safe and sound without being ticked off.

* * *

><p>He didn't say a word the rest of the night, and, at first, I was fine with that, but he wasn't snoring as he used to do. It was just an uncomfortable silence throughout the night (except for the apparent battle against aliens in Sarah and Adam's room) and all I could focus on was the sound of the sheets rustling as I tossed and turned.<p>

"Oi, Daichi, I'm coming up," he said out of the blue.

"Ehh? B-but…" It was already too late. He'd already snuggled into my bed. This was more uncomfortable than the silence.

"Go back to whatever you were doing… unless you were… nevermind," Skyler whispered.

"Why would I… do that at night? And why do you want to sleep with me so badly?"

"You're right, I do want to sleep with you, but you're too rejecting, so I'm going to let it go for now."

"I didn't mean that, baka! And what do you mean 'for now'?"

"Oh, nothing. Just go to sleep. I don't think you want me to hug you while you're still conscious, right?" Still conscious, huh? How about I make you become the opposite?

"DAICHI-KUUUNNN! I NEED YOU TO GET OUT HERE, LIKE, NOW OR I SWEAR BY THE GODS THAT I WILL KICK IT DOWN AND NOT PAY FOR IT!" Sarah screamed through the door. I wasn't concerned about the fact that she could kick the door down (I think she can lift the elevator without a rope if she wanted to), but when she said she wasn't going to pay I practically jumped over Skyler, off the bed, and ran to the door.

"What could you possibly need at this hour?" I asked her.

"I told Adam it was your birthday next week and he didn't believe me," she answered.

"I didn't say that! I was just asking where exactly you got this information from because it would creep him out since you've known him for three days!" Adam responded.

"But I am right, aren't I, Daichi-kun?"

"Look, you're even more creepy calling him that!"

"Then why don't you say it since you love him so much?"

"I-I do not like him at all! All I said was that he's cute, which is completely your influence, carrot-top!"

"Doesn't that eventually lead to love, bloody Brit?"

"You read too much manga, you demon!"

"Fluffy-winged dickhead!"

"Useless paperclip!"

"Dinosaur brain!"

"Bloody Queen!" he shouted, but was taken aback by it. Both their eyes widened in surprise. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Well, your birthday's next week, right Daichi-kun? Expect a gift, horrible as it may be. Sorry to bother you. Oyasumi." She gave a smile and went back to her room. Adam looked to me, and then to his room. He nodded to me and followed after her.

When I went to sleep that night, Skyler still in my bed (and had overheard the conversation), I could hear nothing coming from their room. I didn't hear Skyler snoring either, so he was probably still awake. Today was a dramatic one.

* * *

><p><em>AN #4: So my editor formats everything to make it easier for me to write these author's notes, so I apologize if I forget to erase the ones at the bottom._

_A/N #5: I know this one was a bit weird with pacing (I'm impatient, sorry), but most of things I think up for this is when I try to go to sleep, so please forgive me for the hasty pacing!_


	7. Birthday - Part II

_A/N: I am __SUPER bad with pacing when I actually write things down and I think this chapter is a prime example of why, but, somehow, it passed through my editor, so I'll just have to trust her __(*´ ˘ `*)_.

_A/N #2: Gahh, I don't know if Mikado seems like a girly name and Misaki is already girly enough. I just wanted the first name and last name to start with 'm'._

_A/N #3: I haven't updated in a while, but with the quarter ending on Friday, I have a lot to do... and then there's just my procrastination (hehehe)._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I, nor any of my partners, own or work for any of the franchises referenced.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 7-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday - Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the last straw!" proclaimed Sarah, who was using the cover of the flirtatious ItalianFrench/Swedish (?) Nihon-otoko Misaki Mikado for her life in school. And when I mean flirtatious, I mean she flirts with anyone, anyone that tries to be her friend. Then there's the matter of her uniform not showing any chest whatsoever when I can see it clearly when she's in the dorms and the fact that she's somehow ready for P.E. when you blink. Are all supposed Americans supposed to be this swift? She/he had also claimed he/she was gay last Monday, so now the both the guys and girls are pining after her affection.

"Yeah, and I need it," Adam chided. He was the same, except he didn't need to flirt. Just being British and charming was enough to at least get the girls hyped up about him. They literally sparkled like the perfect pair and rarely bickered in school. In fact, Sarah, or Mikado, flirted with Adam and raised their refreshing touch to such an extent that a rain of cherry blossoms would break open a window (even though it's autumn) and swirl around them as other types of flowers bloomed around them with glitter and I. Can't. Even. Adam wouldn't even resist. Instead, he would act like a tsundere character and do it so well no one even knows the difference between reality and acting. Being around all of this ikemen atmosphere almost made it hard to breathe as students and hearts would try to break the barrier and block out all possible air. Just them sitting next to each other was enough for people to just breathe heavily down our necks trying to get a closer look at the possible fluff.

"Ah, then let's share it~!" she/he (I don't know how to identify Sarah/Mikado in this situation) replied.

"W-what are you trying to do?" he stuttered, blushing like the pinkest rose. How was he able to have such acting skills? I don't know.

"It'd be like an indirect kiss, non? Unless… you want the real thing?"

"I-idiot, of course not," he mumbled as Mikado/Sarah pulled him closer.

"Kyaa~!" shouted the girls. It was so loud that Skyler and I had to shut our eyes and cover our ears from their power of gay flirting.

"Daichi, hold me," Skyler trembled, pulling me in for a hug. I was too busy blocking out everything that I didn't resist. I felt his pain. I also felt the hot breath of somewhat horny girls lusting for at least a hint of some fluff.

"Oi! Ch-chotto! We're bothering Daichi and Skyler! They might be feeling uncomfortable because of all this!" Adam pointed out. He is truly the angel I need… wait, no, don't give in at a time like this.

"Oh, really? Scuzamo, Daichi, Skyler. I just got carried away by this angel's wings. Though, you're pretty cute yourselves, aren't you?" she winked. I shuddered and could feel Skyler doing the same with his arms around me shaking.

"Hey! Don't just flirt with people!" Adam nagged. I could tell the girls were conflicted by which pair was the most interesting; was it the two popular ikemen that probably do the you-know-what in the dorms (bondage being the silencer) or was it the two people across from them that were clinging-onto-each-other-like-their-lives-were-in-danger-and-it-just-looks-so- cute-I-ship-it-new-otp-hands-down (what? Sarah had gotten me shoujo mixed in with the P*kemon merch)?

"What? Do you want me all to yourself? How selfish of you~ !" Sarah/Mikado said seductively. She/he leaned over, hinting at the fact that he/she would be the top if this went down accordingly.

"H-hey! There are people all around us!" Adam panted, going down. The girls screamed like people in an audience watching a fight. If you listened closely, you could even hear the boys in the background scoffing at the scene in which Skyler and I, literally embracing for impact, were surrounded by.

"Dude, I seriously hope you don't get anything from the for your birthday," Skyler whispered to me, his glasses fogging up like a car's windows during heavy rain.

"Just hang in there, it'll all be over," I whispered back, trying to be reassuring. Not only was there people screaming into my ears as flower petals tried to scratch my eyes out in a flurry of cold wind, but Skyler was hugging me so tightly that I felt I was going to faint, so I was having a bad day.

And then the bell rang just as I was about to lose breath. Mikado/Sarah came up looking brighter than before while Adam came up with his jacket halfway down his arms, his tie was loose, his trousers unzipped… basically, all of his clothes were in disarray and he was breathing heavily. It was like he was drunk at a party and he had just woken up, especially with that blush.

"Well then, we'll just have to continue later, senpai~!" Sarah/Mikado stroked his chin. I almost forgot the Adam was a second-year being as short as me, but, then again, I'm being hypocritical. How does the faculty sort people into the dorms?

"D-don't call me that, idiot," Adam grumbled, straightening himself out.

Skyler and I let go of each other, relieved that it was all over. We went our separate ways, our classes being different. I thought of my birthday, which was two days away. What would I get?

* * *

><p>"What is this?" I whispered to myself, looking inside the bag that Sarah gave to me for my birthday.<p>

"Happy birthday, Daichi! You're now eleven! Yay!" she said.

"I'm turning sixteen actually. If I was eleven, I wouldn't even be in this school," I replied.

"You could if you had the right scholarship and privileges," she said.

That was basically the conversation I had when she gave me this present before I shut the door. Now I'm not sure if that was the right decision because I don't know what she gave me.

"Oh, cool! You already got a present from Sarah? What is it? What… what is that?" Skyler asked, the disgust clearly on his face.

"I-I don't know. It's purple and… what do I do with it exactly?"

"I… I'm not sure you're going to like this, but it's supposed to feel good. You're supposed to stick it up your butt, I think."

"W-what?! Why would she give me this?! Of all things?!"

"I don't know, but it vibrates, man. It sounds fun.. Wanna-"

"Don't. Just… don't. Onegaishimasu."

"But it's also retractable! What?! This is pretty sick!" He took it out of the bag and the shaft lengthened. There was a knock on the door.

"Put that away! Please, don't flaunt it!" I pleaded. I went and opened the door to find that it was Adam.

"Did you get my present?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. Unless…." I looked over at the bag. Was that his present?

"No, that's Sarah's. I thought she bought it as a… collectible of sorts, but apparently she was going to give it to you. Don't ask me why, though, because I sure as hell don't know. I, however, bought something a little more useful, but I bought it online and sent it to your address. It might be in your P.O box, I don't know. It's supposed to arrive today and-"

"Matte, matte! You know, you didn't have to give me a present. And it sounds like you went through a whole lot of trouble just to get me one."

"I got you a present because I like you. N-not in that way, but I like your personality. And, don't take this the wrong way, but you're pretty cute, you know," he pouted. He twiddled his thumbs.

"Thank you, anyway, I guess."

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm going out, so if you want me to check your P.O box for you, just give me your keys."

"No, no. I'll check myself. Though, I will come with you to get it, go just wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay." I left him standing in the doorway, looking a bit flustered. I looked for the key ring that held three keys and sixteen different keychains.

As we walked down, I asked him, "Why did you call Sarah 'Bloody Queen'? I know it's not exactly good timing, but, I want to know why that is."

"No, no, It's fine. It's a bit boring though. And long. Well, you know how I'm an angel? I really was one, back in our universe. This vessel is how I roamed around Earth. Back then, Sarah William Parker would hunt monsters and demons alike, but the demons she tortured and killed. I even heard that she literally burned the heart out of one because they betrayed her. She was the scariest hunter to those who had heard of her. They called her the 'Bloody Queen' or the 'Woman King'. As a result, she lived most of her life alone, until I was sent to check on her insignificant life. She almost killed me. Thrice. She grew a bit close to me, though, so, as I was a bit like how she thought an angel was, she tried her best to stop hunting. She even went to down to tell the King of Hell that it's safe. Then she couldn't take it anymore went on a hunting job again, me being her partner. The job was so hard for her, though, that she even killed the surviving victims that were with her. By then, she decided we would come here. Never again would she be the 'Bloody Queen', the 'Woman King'. It offends her that I still remember. It offends her that she remembers. More than anything, she would rather be called a monster, a demon, the very things she hunted. She told me, 'That's what the business does to you.' The funny thing is, she started when she was five when she ran away and lasted for about eight years until I came along. Imagine, five year-old girl carrying a shotgun and shooting a monster in the face, straight expression on her face. When you start that young, of course that's what it's going to do to you."

"Wow. I… I don't know what to say."

"I warned you, it's long and boring, but it was lively. I remember the first time she tried to kill me. Found me following her around and tried to stab me. Then she tried to burn me. And then she tried to use brute force. She stopped when I told her I was her guardian angel. What a gullible thing she was. But, she was twelve. Oh, here's mail. Check, I wanna see what you look like when you see it," he drawled on, pointing at my P.O box. I blinked at it and it took me a bit to remember I needed my keys. For someone cheerful, Sarah was dark.

"Is this the one?" I asked Adam, holding a small box up to him.

"Yeah, I think so. Open it. It's nothing big, but I feel it's significant." I opened the box, taking off the tape and opening the flaps. It was another box that held a necklace. It had a feather and a dark, glass ball tied onto a black string.

"Thank you. Really," I said to him. It was really beautiful.

"You don't have to wear it now, or ever, but, please, keep it." He smiled a bit, happy that I liked it.

"You… you really are an angel."

"Y-yeah, I am an angel. Or, at least, I was. Anyway, what's your favourite flavour of sweets?"

"Err… lemon cream, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon," he winked at me. Adam walked away, smoothly at first, but he started to shrink and I could see that his ears were turning red. I smiled. You're pretty cute too (no homo).

* * *

><p><em>AN #4: I thought saying "no homo" was funny don't judge me._

_A/N #5: I think that, although this chapter is super weird and Sarah now has an alternative personality and a backstory, it has the best ending._


End file.
